tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Class Features
Barbarian Radiant Eruption When you rage, you draw strength not from bulging muscles and surging adrenaline, but from a roiling pool of inner light. You have no formal training in tapping this power, but your wild passion gives it a strength all its own. Class: Barbarian Level: 1st Replaces: If you select this class feature, you do not gain the Rage, Greater Rage, Tireless Rage, or Mighty Rage class features. Benefit: Once per day, the character may manifest a radiant eruption as a free action. She gains no passive benefits from being in a radiant fury, but upon entering, she gains a temporary mote pool equal to barbarian level * 3. These motes do not refresh. Once per round, as a free action that may only be taken on her turn, she may use a special surge illumination as a free action. She may craft three such surges at 1st level, and an additional surge at 4th level, and every four levels thereafter. The maximum mote cost of these surges is equal to her barbarian level, and they may be re-crafted whenever she gains a level in barbarian. All surges crafted through this class feature must possess the Awakening surge component, but the character may select any foundation or secondary components she wishes, without regard to class restrictions. The character's evoker stat for these surges is charisma. This limited form of evoking does not give the character an evoker level, and exists entirely seperately from any evoker level she might possess. A radiant eruption lasts for a number of rounds equal to + the character's Charisma modifier. The character may prematurely end a radiant eruption. At the end of the radiant eruption, the character is fatigued until she takes one minute to rest and regain her senses - she cannot manifest a radiant eruption while fatigued. At 4th level, and every four levels thereafter, the character may manifest a radiant eruption one additional time per day. At 17th level, the character no longer becomes fatigued at the end of a radiant eruption. For all purposes related to this ability, levels in any prestige class that grants additional daily uses of rage count as barbarian levels. Further, the character may qualify for prestige classes as if she possessed the rage ability. Bard Power of Friendship With your natural charm and ability to rouse emotion in others, you make friends easily - even when performing to a crowd, you have a way of leaving a lasting mark on people. Class: Bard Level: 1st Replaces: If you select this class feature, you do not gain the Fascinate, Suggestion, or Mass Suggestion class features. Benefit: The character is capable of swaying the alignment of captured foes, as described in the Power of Friendship section. Additionally, she may attempt to use her Power of Friendship on an entire crowd of individuals who have watched her perform for at least one hour. She does not benefit from any standard DC increase or reduction from Power of Friendship modifiers, but may use her Perform check for the performance (checked individually against the DC of each member of the crowd, based on their HD) to gain the benefit of the Persuasion modifier. The character makes a single Charisma check, matching it against the DC of each audience member to determine whether she has accumulated a success towards shifting that individual's alignment. Beginning at 10th level, the character may imbue a performance in which she uses her Power of Friendship with a Suggestion, as the spell, to attend another of her performances. The date and time of the next performance may be set at any point in the following week - this replaces the standard duration of a Suggestion effect. The location must be the same location in which the character gave the performance with she delivers this suggestion. Only creatures against whom the character has accumulated at least one success towards redemption may be affected by this Suggestion. The suggestion may be ignored with a successful Will save of + 1/2 Bard level + Charisma Modifier. Monk Luminous Spirit Evokers rely on clumsy costumes for protection and power, but through discipline and rigorous honing of your Ki, you have found the truth - the light resides within you, and you need no flimsy artifact of steel and cloth to channel it. Class: Monk Level: 1st Replaces: If you select this class feature, you do not gain the monk's 1st or 6th level bonus feats, or the Abundant Step or Quivering Palm class features. Benefit: The character attains mastery of a combat stance which mimics the power of one of the costume or device effects available to an evoker. The character may master any two costume or device effects, regardless of normal device or costume type restrictions - as a swift action, she may activate any one of her mastered effects, benefiting as if she had invested a number of motes in the effect equal to her monk level. For the purpose of device effects, the character treats any monk weapon she is wielding as her device, as well as her unarmed strikes. The character may maintain this effect indefinitely and without effort so long as she is conscious, and may switch to the effects of a different costume or device effect she has mastered as a swift action. At 6th, 12th, and 15th levels, the character masters an additional costume or device effect. Rogue Sunrise Strike Just as the night is darkest just before the dawn, your radiant essence cloaks itself in a veil of shadows. While you cannot manifest your power with the same ease as your luminous kin among the ranks of 'pure' evokers, you can strike unsuspecting foes with all the dazzling glory of a a sunburst in the dead of night. Class: Rogue Level: 1st Replaces: If you select this class feature, you do not gain the rogue's Sneak Attack class feature. Benefit: Once per round, when the character attacks a target who would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the character flanks such a target, she may use a special blast illumination in place of a normal attack. She may craft three such blasts at 1st level, and an additional blast at 4th level, and every four levels thereafter. The maximum mote cost of these surges is equal to her rogue level, and they may be re-crafted whenever she gains a level in rogue. The character does not possess a mote pool, and blasts evoked in this manner do not actually cost motes - they merely retain their mote cost for the purpose of determining the magnitude of their effect. All blasts crafted through this class feature must possess the Assault blast shape, and they receive this component at a cost of 0m, rather than 1m. Further, she may use the blast with any weapon, rather than being restricted to a device. The character may select any foundation or secondary components she wishes, without regard to class restrictions. The character's evoker stat for these blasts is Intelligence. This limited form of evoking does not give the character an evoker level, and exists entirely seperately from any evoker level she might possess. For all purposes related to this ability, levels in any prestige class that grants additional sneak attack damage die count as rogue levels. Further, the character may qualify for prestige classes as if she possessed a number of sneak attack die equal to half her rogue level, rounded up.